Sweet Revenge
by little-miss-indePENdant
Summary: Jack accused of murder which forces Alex back into action. Problem is he may be being forced into more than he can handle!


Chapter One

Alex Rider Fan Fiction

Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic so please feel free to give comments, criticism and suggestion so I can make the following chapters better! Anyway please read on and I hope you like it.

Sitting down to watch TV after dinner with Jack had become a kind of habit, a habit Alex was glad to have. What Alex loved at this custom was that it was normal. It was what almost every family did, a family that didn't include a spy. Alex knew that he was a great spy, incredible even, but it was a life he no longer wanted to be a part of. After many near death experiences he had swore he would never work for MI6 again but he was always blackmailed to but the last had been different. Last time his mission had not just endangered his life, but the entire Pleasure family. Sabina and her family had taken him on holidays and given him a taste of normal life but as usual his life as a spy had gotten in the way and had landed Sabina's father in hospital. The only way to take the ones he loved out of harms way was to leave behind the life he was raised to live.

After watching the television for just five minutes the program was interrupted by a news report of an attempted murder just blocks from where Jack Starbright and Alex Rider lived in the late Ian Rider's house. The news reporter spoke in her usual flat and uninteresting tone.

"A woman was found, shot, in her apartment by her husband just moments after an attacker broke in and fired a single shot at the woman's chest. Medical experts told reporters today that the woman was only saved because of her husband's impeccable timing and quick thinking that led him to call 999 after he found his wife. Authorities have failed to find the weapon or the attacker. The victim regained consciousness just three hours after her surgery which her doctors are describing as a small miracle. The victim was able to assist the authorities in drawing a sketch of her attacker."

Alex and Jack found their breath stop dead in their chest as a black and white sketch appeared on the television. Staring at them from the screen was an accurate and undisputable sketch of Jack. The reporter continued with her story as Alex and Jack watched, unable to take their eyes off the television.

"The attacker has been described as a woman of medium height with red hair and an American accent. Anyone with information is advised to contact police straight away."

As the television program resumed Alex and Jack could do nothing but stare at the television barely daring to believe what they had just seen.

"That was me, Alex. That was me in that sketch but I swear I don't know anything about…" began Jack only to be cut off by Alex saying, "I know you wouldn't do that but the question is who would? You don't think this has anything to do with MI6, do you?"

"Look I know they haven't exactly been caring but what reason would they have to frame me for an attempted murder?" replied Jack.

"Well what do you do now? I mean with that sketch it's only a matter of time before they are knocking on our door. Do you think the best thing to do would be to go to the police before they come to us?" asked Alex.

"And tell them what, Look I know that is a sketch of me but I didn't do it so it must have been someone that looks and sounds exactly like me?" replied Jack.

Alex knew that Jack had a point, the police are used to dealing with lame excuses and that one was sounded exceptionally pathetic. It may not have seemed too hard to believe for Alex, he was used to dealing with things much crazier than this on every mission MI6 sent him on. Alex knew that there was only one thing he could do to help Jack.

"We're going to MI6 in the morning", said Alex in a tone that Jack didn't dare challenge.

Alex tried to sleep that night but all he could manage was a restless doze. He had endless nightmares of Jack being arrested and locked up and him being packed up and shipped to the most terrible, uptight boarding school. He was not going to let either of these things happen and he didn't care that he was going back to MI6 to ensure it didn't.

**Preview for next chapter**

"Our only option is to keep Ms Starbright here until we find out more. In the meantime we have something to ask of you Alex" replied Mr Blunt.

Alex felt his heart sink. He knew it was coming and Mr Blunt had just said it. They wanted him to go on another mission. The worst part was that Alex knew he had to oblige. It was the only way to help Jack.

**I hoped you like it and please post reviews. **


End file.
